An injection device of the generic type in which an operating element is rotated in relation to the housing in order for a quantity of injection liquid to be squeezed out to be set is known from DE 20 2012 001 411 U1. A metering member that is rotatably mounted in the housing is conjointly rotated herein. A latching installation acts between the operating element and an injection sleeve that is rotatably mounted in the housing. A second latching insulation acts between the housing and a metering member rotatably mounted in the housing. Both latching installations are effective when setting a quantity of injection liquid to be squeezed out, while only the second latching installation is effective between the housing and the metering member when squeezing out injection liquid. The second latching installation is conceived so as to be comparatively weak, since the operator, when setting a quantity of injection liquid to be squeezed out, has to overcome both latching installations in order for the operating element to be rotated.